Return of the Masters
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Takes place about 9 years after ROTJ. The Force has gone above and beyond this time. In order to help combat the growing darkness of the First Order, the Force has decided to bring certain fallen Jedi back to life. How will both the New Republic and and the New Jedi Order handle the return of these great warriors. Hopefully better than the summary suggests.
1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker was currently on his way to the planet Naboo at his sister Leia's insistence, though what was so important that he had to go all the way out to Naboo was beyond him, since Leia was on Naboo for a simple mission of retrieving a gungan youngling that both its parents and the New Jedi Council felt was reaching the age to come to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV for training and since Leia had been on Naboo anyways for Republic business, Luke had asked her to make the retrieval.

"Luke, you almost here?" Leia asked him as a holo transmission from her came in.

"Yeah, we're almost out of hyperspace, though I still don't understand why I need to come to Naboo. You're more than capable of making retrieval." Luke said.

"Luke, this isn't about the Jedi, this is about our family." Leia said.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked.

"You know how we thought that we were last the members of our family before we started our own families?" Leia asked.

"Yes, our mother died shortly after we were born and I watched our father die right in front of me." Luke said.

"Well, it turns out we were wrong. While I was here on Naboo, I was contacted by the queen who informed me that while the soldiers were tracking some remaining imperial holdouts through Gungan mud lands, they discovered a secret underground laboratory that appears to date back to the clone wars." Leia said.

"Okay, so?" Luke asked.

"Right, so, inside the laboratory, they found medical equipment and what looked to be cryogenic stasis pod. They've confirmed that person inside is now alive and well and she's been transferred to the infirmary in the royal palace and the doctors are preparing to revive her." Leia said.

"Her? Who?" Luke asked.

"Padme Amidala. Our mother." Leia said.

"Leia, are you certain?" Luke asked.

"Positive. I told them to wait to wake her up until you and Mon get here, since Mon is a familiar face and considering everyone else our mother knew before she was put into stasis is either dead or in prison, and us, because I think it's only right if both of mom's children are present before they wake her up." Leia said.

"I'll tell Artoo to increase our speed. We'll be there as soon as possible. I also need to inform the temple to prepare a chamber for mother, since I think that at least until she's reacclimated to the rest of the galaxy, it would be best if she remained close to us." Luke said.

"Agreed. See you soon." Leia said as the transmission ended.

"Artoo, take us to maximum speed, our reason for arriving on Naboo just became even more important." Luke said to his faithful astromech, who beeped affirmative before Luke felt the engines of the ship speed up.

* * *

When Luke did arrive on Naboo, he and Artoo quickly grabbed a speeder to the palace, since Luke did not want to waste anymore time than necessary.

When he did arrive at the palace, Luke found Queen Jamalia, Captain Typho and a gungan that Luke was not familiar with, waiting for him.

"Welcome back to Naboo Master Jedi." Jamalia said as she and Luke bowed to each other.

"It's good to be back your majesty. Leia has informed me of the situation. Has chancellor Mothma arrived yet?" Luke asked.

"She arrived shortly before you did and is waiting with your sister." Captain Typho said.

"Thank you Captain. And who might you be?" Luke asked the gungan.

"Mesa jar jar binks and me was a palos of padme amidala." the Gungan said.

"Is that true?" Luke asked Captain Typho, since he knew that the man had been his mother's head of security back during the days of the old Republic.

"Yes, Representative Binks here served on the senate with your mother and he was good friends with both her and your father. We thought it would be best to have a few old faces present when we woke Senator Amidala up." Typho assured him.

"Okay then, let's go." Luke said.

* * *

Padme blinked at the bright light she saw as she opened her eyes to see that she was in the infirmary of the Naboo royal palace. But that didn't make any sense. The last thing she remembered was being on Mustafar with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Then she remembered being on Polis Massa, but that was it. She had no idea how she got back to Naboo.

"How are you feeling old friend?" a familiar voice asked and Padme looked to her side to see Mon Mothma enter the room.

"Confused more than anything else. Mon, what's going on here? How did I get back to Naboo? What happened to my children?" Padme asked, her thoughts now went to her children.

"Your children are safe Padme, I promise you will get to see them shortly, but first, you need to hear the answer to your first questions without interrupting me. Can you do that?" Mon asked and Padme nodded.

"Padme, after Anakin attacked you on Mustafar and you gave birth to your children, the medics on the station feared for your life, so at the last minute, they put you in a specially designed stasis pod to allow your body to heal while they tried to determine the cause of your death. The entire galaxy was led to believe that you were dead for your own safety." Mon said.

"How long was I asleep?" Padme asked, dreading the answer.

"32 years." Mon said.

"What? Is that why you look older?" Padme asked and Mon chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Padme. We only found you a few days ago in old lab in the gungan swamps." Mon said.

"What happened to Luke and Leia?" Padme asked.

"They're all grown up now and they're actually waiting for you outside. If you want, I can have them brought in." Mon offered and Padme nodded, since she didn't want to waste another moment.


	2. Chapter 2

After Mon left, Padme watched as 2 new people that were obviously her children entered the room.

Her heart ached when she saw Luke, as he looked so much like his father. He was dressed in beige and white Jedi robes and had a lightsaber hanging from his belt. His hand, just like his father, was a mechanical one.

Leia on the other hand, looked just like Padme. From Leia's attire, Padme could tell that her daughter was a senator, though she also carried a lightsaber on her belt, signifying that she was also a Jedi.

"Mother." Leia said as they froze at the sight of her.

"Well, don't just stand there, come and give your old mother a hug." Padme said with a smile and Leia actually rushed into her mother's arms like a child while Luke approached her more slowly as he joined in their hug.

"I can't believe you're alive." Leia said when they broke apart.

"And I can't believe that you both are all grown up." Padme said as Luke and Leia both sat down in seats next to her bed.

Luke smiled at his mother, but Padme could tell that it was a little forced.

"Luke, is there something you want to tell me?" Padme asked.

Leia looked at her brother, wondering if he was going to tell her this soon.

"It's about father." Luke said and Padme's heart dropped, since she'd known that she'd have to discover what became of Anakin sooner or later, but she didn't expect so this soon.

"I know he fell to the dark side, but where is he now?" Padme asked.

Luke and Leia both looked at each other before Luke finally responded.

"He's dead." Luke said.

"What?" Padme asked, her heartbreaking as she absorbed what her son had just told her.

"It happened 9 years ago. He sacrificed himself to save my life." Luke said.

"So, he found his way back to the light?" Padme asked, silently relieved.

"Yes, I just wish I'd been able to get through to him sooner." Luke said.

"Anakin died to save you Luke. He died the way he would've wanted to, I can assure you of that." Padme told him.

"Can I ask you something?" Leia asked.

"You want to know how I ever could've loved a man like your father?" Padme asked her daughter knowingly.

"Yes, I mean, I know he saved Luke, but Vader did so many horrible things." Leia said.

"Anakin was not always cruel. He was once a kind and loving soul. He and I married shortly after beginning of the clone wars, though we had to keep it a secret, as Jedi were forbidden to marry." Padme said.

"Really, then how did he turn to the dark side?" Luke asked.

"Your father allowed himself to be influenced by the wrong person. He believed that falling to the dark side would save my life." Padme said.

"He loved you so much that he was willing to lose himself to save you?" Leia asked, now seeing her father in a new light.

"There's a reason the Jedi swore off love Leia. It's the most powerful emotion in the galaxy and it could make people do things they normally wouldn't." Padme told her.

"The new Jedi order doesn't think that way. Love is something we're encouraged to pursue, since it was father's love for me as his son that brought him back to the light." Luke said.

"Okay, enough of this unpleasant talk, tell me, how were your childhoods? What are you doing now? I need to know." Padme said and Luke and Leia both chuckled at their mother.

"To protect us from father, we were separated from each other for most of our lives. I grew up on Tatooine with Father's stepbrother Owen and his wife Beru until a few years ago." Luke said.

"I was adopted the Organas and raised as a princess and a member of the growing rebellion towards the Galactic Empire, which is actually how Luke and I were reunited." Leia said.

"Really, how so?" Padme asked.

"The rebellion had obtained the plans to the Empire's most powerful weapon, a space station called the death star which could destroy planets. I was on a transport headed for the rebel base when we were boarded by father and his troops. I stowed the plans away in an Artoo unit and sent him and a protocol droid down to find Obi-Wan Kenobi to help get the plans to Alderaan." Leia said as she and Luke continued to bring their mother up to speed on their fights with the Empire.

"So, what happened after you defeated the Empire?" Padme asked.

"I began to rebuild the Jedi Order. Leia was my first student and now we've built an entire Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV where the New Jedi Order is located." Luke said.

"And what about you Leia?" Padme asked, though she was immensely proud of her son.

"After my training was completed and I reached the rank of Jedi master, Luke appointed me the Jedi representative to the senate, to ensure that the Jedi order could keep a closer eye on the senate and make sure we have an actual voice in it." Leia said.

"Interesting. Now, what about your personal lives?" Padme asked.

Luke chuckled before saying "We're both married. I married a woman named Mara Jade who actually used to be an assassin of the emperor who was tasked with killing me, though now she's my wife and a member of the Jedi High Council and we have 3 children. Our twins, Anakin and Ben, who are 6 and our daughter Rey, who is 4."

"I'm a grandmother." Padme said.

"Yes, not just because of Luke. I married a smuggler I met during the rebellion named Han Solo and we have a 7 year old daughter named Jaina and a 5 year old son named Bail." Leia said.

"Really, well, I can't wait to meet them." Padme said.

"You will soon. Once you're strong enough, I want you to come to Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV while you adjust." Luke said and Padme nodded in agreement.

"We should let you get some rest." Leia said as she and Luke stood to leave and Padme smiled at her children as they left.

* * *

"You didn't tell her about the ghosts?" Leia asked her brother once they were clear.

"I will, but not yet. She's been through so much already, I didn't want to add any more burdens to her." Luke said and Leia nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

After Padme was discharged from the infirmary, she, Luke and Leia spent a few days in the countryside of Naboo, specifically the lakehouse where Padme fell in love with Anakin, so Padme could spend a few days with her family before heading to Yavin IV.

However, Luke had been gone from the Jedi Praxeum for far long enough and Padme was eager to meet her grandchildren, so now she and Leia were aboard Leia's shuttle while Luke flew his X-Wing back to the Praxeum.

"So, are you nervous?" Leia asked her mother.

"About what?" Padme asked.

"Meeting your grandchildren for the first time." Leia said.

"Honestly, they'll probably think I'm your sister you never told them about." Padme said, since due to the fact that she hadn't aged while she was in stasis, she and Leia looked more like sisters then they did mother and daughter.

Leia chuckled, since she knew her mother was mostly likely right.

"Leia, I don't need to be a Jedi like the rest of my family to know that there's still something you're not telling me. What is it?" Padme asked her daughter.

"It should really be Luke who tells you." Leia said.

"Tells me what?" Padme asked as they came out of hyperspace and Leia had to stop herself from sighing in relief.

"I promise Luke will tell you once we reach the surface." Leia promised.

"Why can't you tell me?" Padme asked.

"Because Luke's understanding of what it is is superior to my own. He's dedicated his life to learning the ways of the force in ways I don't. He'll be able to provide you with a better explanation." Leia said and Padme conceded, since she just hoped that she'd get answers soon.

* * *

After the ships had landed on Yavin IV, Padme was hoping to finally get her question answered.

"Luke, Leia told me that you have something to tell me." Padme asked her son, who glared at his sister.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure if now was the best time to tell you." Luke said.

"Tell me what?" Padme asked.

"While many aspects of the Force remain unknown and unclear, even to the Jedi, one interesting practice of it is the ability for Jedi masters with the proper training can retain their individuality and manifest a consciousness or well, a ghost, after they die." Luke said.

"Ok, and?" Padme asked, not daring to hope.

"Only 3 known Jedi have achieved such a level. Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and father." Luke said.

"Luke, are you saying that?" Padme asked.

"Yes, he is my angel." Anakin said as he appeared.

"Anakin." Padme said.

"Hello Padme. It's been awhile." Anakin said.

"Leia, why don't we leave these 2 alone. Something tells me we do not want to be a part of this conversation." Luke said and his sister nodded as they left the landing platform.

"Cowards." Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Is it really you Ani?" Padme asked.

"It is. I just wish our reunion were under different circumstances." Anakin said.

"You mean if you were alive to." Padme asked.

"My fate is better than I deserve after all I did." Anakin said, his voice full of self-loathing.

"You mean like blowing up Alderaan, cutting off our son's hand and capturing and torturing our daughter for starters." Padme said.

"Leia told you?" Anakin asked.

"She seemed more than happy to enlighten me of what you've been up to while I was asleep." Padme said.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Leia's always had a harder time of accepting me than Luke." Anakin said.

"Yes, well, from Luke told me on Naboo, he got a chance to see the Jedi Knight you once were when you saved his life." Padme said.

"Luke inherited your stubbornness and kept insisting that I was still alive inside that suit and he was right. The moment I saw Palpatine trying to kill our son, I couldn't just stand aside, I had to save him. I had to make things right." Anakin said.

"And you did. You saved not only our son, but the whole galaxy from Palpatine's cruelty." Padme said.

"I only wish I could be there with you now Padme. In the flesh." Anakin said.

"So do I Ani. So do I." Padme said.

"Know that just as I am with Luke and Leia when they need me, I will always be there for you." Anakin promised as he disappeared.

"Ani, wait." Padme said, but it was too late. Her husband was gone and Padme felt the pain of losing him again.

"He will always be with you mother." Luke said as he approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know Luke, but it's not the same as truly having him with me." Padme said.

"I may not have known him well, but I've spoken with his spirit many times over the years, along with the spirits of Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. The three of them completed my Jedi training after the Empire fell so that I could properly train a new generation of Jedi. It's not the same as it would be if they were still here, but it's a close second." Luke said.

"If you're ready, you've got other family that is anxious to meet you." Luke said.

Padme smiled and said "And I them."

"Then follow me." Luke said as he led his mother further into the main temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke and Padme were making their way towards the living quarters of the temple when a woman who looked about Luke's age and had hazel eyes and light brown hair approached them.

"Mother, this is my wife, Mara Jade Skywalker. Mara, this is my mother, Padme Amidala Skywalker." Luke said, making the introductions.

"Nice to meet you, but Luke, I'm here because of a disturbance the council sensed. You felt it to didn't you?" Mara asked her husband.

"Ever since my father's ghost disappeared earlier. Tell Ahsoka to meet me in our quarters. Something tells me that she and I are best suited to get to the bottom of this." Luke said and Mara nodded as she kissed her husband's cheek before walking off.

"She adores you." Padme said to her son.

"It's the other way around mother. I adore her. Which is ironic considering when we first met, she tried to kill me." Luke said and Padme chuckled.

"Well, some of the best love stories start out or in my case, end that way." Padme said and Luke chuckled as well.

"True." Luke said.

"By the way, you did say Ahsoka? As in Ahsoka Tano?" Padme asked.

"Yes, I figured you'd recognize the name of father's old padawan. She was one of the first people I inducted into this new order. She sits on the Jedi Council with me and from what I heard since we arrived, she's been quite eager to see you again." Luke said.

* * *

When Luke and Padme entered his quarters, they found a togruta waiting for them, playing with a four year old girl.

"Rey, look who's home." the togruta said and the young girl perked up eagerly at the sight of her father.

"Daddy." the girl said, running to her father, who scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey princess. I brought someone here for you to meet. This your grandma Padme." Luke said, introducing his daughter to his mother.

"Hi." Rey said eagerly to her grandma.

"Hello, can I hold you?" Padme asked and Rey eagerly held out her arms for her grandmother to take her.

"I knew she'd love you. Would you mind watching her while Ahsoka and I work on this matter." Luke asked.

"Wait, Ahsoka, is that you?" Padme asked the Togruta.

"Yes, I'm kind of insulted you didn't recognize me after all we've been through." Ahsoka said with a playful grin as the two old friends hugged.

"My apologies. So, you decided to become a jedi again." Padme said.

"Yes, I accepted Luke's offer the moment it was offered to me so that I could help rebuild the order so that it wouldn't have the same problems that caused me to leave it in the first place." Ahsoka said.

"While I'm happy that you 2 are reconnecting, Ahsoka, we have work to do." Luke said.

"Of course. Besides, Padme has other grandchildren to meet." Ahsoka said.

"Yes, I've already sent for Anakin, Ben, Jaina and Ben to join us here." Luke said.

"What about your sister's husband?" Padme asked.

"Han's on the capitol Chandrila, since this was originally supposed to be a simple recovery mission to bring a youngling here, and then Leia was going to return home, but finding you on Naboo complicated things." Luke explained and Padme nodded as the door opened again and Leia entered the room with 4 more children with her.

* * *

After the introductions were made, Padme and Leia took the children outside so that Luke and Ahsoka could meditate though the Force to find the cause of the disturbance, since while Luke knew the growing First Order was a threat, but he also had a feeling that this was not it. He saw visions of a place he'd been too before.

"I see, a swamplike planet." Ahsoka said.

"I see it to. A place I've been to before. Dagobah." Luke said.

"The place that master Yoda went into hiding?" Ahsoka asked.

"And where I completed my training as a Jedi master. I suspect we'll find answers there. Get a ship prepared." Luke said.

"As you wish master." Ahsoka said and with that, she got up and left.

* * *

"You're leaving so soon?" Padme asked her son.

"I don't want to, but whatever is happening on Dagobah to create such a ripple in the force needs to be investigated and nobody here knows that swamp better than me. I'll be back soon and it's not like I'm going alone. Ahsoka's coming with me." Luke said.

"Still." Padme said.

"I promise, we'll be back soon." Luke said as he hugged his mother goodbye.

* * *

After their shuttle came out of hyperspace in the Dagobah system, Luke looked at the planet that he had been trained on.

"So, this is Dagobah huh?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't end up crashing the ship in a swamp again." Luke said.

"Well that's reassuring." Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Relax, I've already had Artoo scan the planet and he's found a suitable landing zone. Get ready to see where Master Yoda spent his years in exile." Luke said as he brought the ship in on the planet

"Real nice place he picked." Ahsoka said as they made their landing and she saw the environment.

"Yeah, just wait until you meet the locals." Luke said.

"I sense this place is strong with the force." Ahsoka noticed as they left the ship.

"It's one of the main reasons Master Yoda chose this place. It's one of the purest places in the whole galaxy. I would've chosen it for the location of the Jedi Praxeum, except it's not exactly fit for multiple life forms inhabitation." Luke said and Ahsoka nodded.

"I understand why you chose this place as the location for the knight trials. It's ideal for them." Ahsoka said.

"There's a cave not far from here that's strong with the dark side. It's ideal for testing them. Now, let's see if we can find the source of the disturbance." Luke said.

"I can sense it even stronger now. And more than one disturbance. More like 4 of them." Ahsoka said.

"I sense it to. It's coming from the location of Master Yoda's hut. Let's go." Luke said and Ahsoka nodded as they headed in the direction of Yoda's hut.

* * *

"We've nearly made it, the disturbances are so strong, it's almost like they're force signatures of other Jedi." Luke said.

"I know, but that's not possible." Ahsoka said as they finally arrived at the location, only to find 4 individuals already there, all of them unconscious, however, the surrounding fog made it impossible to identify them.

"Do you want to clear the fog or should I do it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Allow me." Luke said as he used the force to clear the fog and then all of the bodies became clear.

"Impossible. It can't be them." Ahsoka said, since while she recognized all 4 individuals, they were all supposed to be dead.

"Agreed, but I recognize 3 of them. Who is the other?" Luke asked.

"A Jedi master from the old order." Ahsoka said.

"But what's his name?" Luke asked.

"Mace Windu. What about the others?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think you're going to want to see this." Luke said of the person he was standing over.

"Anakin." Ahsoka said.

"I don't know this is possible, all I know is that my mother is going to be very happy." Luke said with a smile as he looked down at his father.

"And the other 2?" Ahsoka asked.

"Looks like Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan. Let's get them to the ship. A medic can clear clear them back on Yavin IV." Luke said and Ahsoka nodded as they used the force to lift the 4 unconscious Jedi and take them back to their ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke and Ahsoka were flying their ship through hyperspace when they heard someone stir in the back.

"Artoo, take the helm." Luke said to his astromech, who beeped affirmative as Luke and Ahsoka got up and headed to the back to find Anakin was awake.

"Anakin." Ahsoka said as she ran towards her old master.

"Ahsoka, is that you?" Anakin asked.

"It's me Skyguy." Ahsoka with a smile.

"How am I alive?" Anakin asked as he looked down and saw that his body was once again solid and even his hand had been restored.

"No idea father. But the force works in mysterious ways." Luke said to his dad.

"Luke, does your mother know?" Anakin asked.

"She does and she's excited to see you again." Luke said as the other master that Luke did not recognize stirred as well.

"Master Windu." Ahsoka said as she moved to the other master.

"Padawan Tano. It's been awhile." Windu said as he groaned and put his hand to his head.

"Not a padawan anymore and you've been a gone awhile." Ahsoka said.

"Yes, the last thing I remember is your master turning on me." Windu said.

"Well to be fair, can you blame me?" Anakin asked smartly as he drew Windu's attention to him.

"Traitor." Windu said, only to have Luke ignite his saber between them.

"I'd like you to note Mr. Windu, that while you are on board my ship, you should not attack my father." Luke said.

"Wait, what?" Windu asked.

"Like I said, you've been gone for awhile. Almost 40 years to be exact." Ahsoka said.

"I see, so you did break the code and married." Windu said.

"No he didn't. Your Jedi code died with the old order. The new Jedi Order has a new code that my father did not violate." Luke said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Windu asked.

"Right, I forgot we haven't met. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Master of the new Jedi Order." Luke said.

"New Jedi Order?" Windu asked.

"It's a long story, but after you died, the Republic and the Jedi Order were both destroyed and replaced by a Sith Empire. About 9 years ago, Luke and Anakin defeated the Sith Empire Darth Sidious and his empire, restoring the Republic and Luke here has been rebuilding the Jedi Order." Ahsoka said.

"Anakin Skywalker, a sith, helped destroy his master?" Windu asked.

"I was manipulated by Palpatine into falling to the dark side and it wasn't until my son got through to me that I was able to remember who I was and fulfilled my destiny as the chosen one and brought balance back to the force." Anakin objected.

"Enough. The council will decide on the best course of action for you 2, along with our other guests." Luke said, tired of their bickering.

"Others?" Windu asked.

"Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan." Luke said and he could see his father's shoulders slouch with relief.

"Where exactly are we going?" Mace asked.

"The Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. It's the new headquarters for the Jedi." Ahsoka said.

"I see this new Order does not seem to uphold the same traditions of the old one." Mace said.

"Been made to improve the jedi order, perhaps these changes have." Yoda said as he woke up.

"Master Yoda. It's good to see you alive master." Luke said as he and Ahsoka bowed to their old master.

"Good to be back and I hope that I can be of some aid to your new jedi order, it is." Yoda said to his old apprentice with a smile.

"Now the only one who has yet to wake up is Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"Yes, well hopefully he'll wake up by the time we reach Yavin. The Jedi Council is eager to see your return for themselves." Ahsoka said.

"Who exactly is on the council?" Mace asked.

"Myself, Ahsoka, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, my wife Mara Jade Skywalker and my sister Leia." Luke said.

"You're married as well." Mace asked.

"Yes and before you say anything Mace, it would do you well to remember that this is not your Jedi Order and as such, you do not have any authority over it, since the new Jedi believe that while attachments can be dangerous and can lead to the dark side, both myself and my father discovered that it was our attachments to others that saved us from the dark side. As such, the jedi are now taught to embrace their feelings, as they can remind us of who we really are." Luke said.

"Become a very wise jedi, you have, master skywalker." Yoda said.

"Thank you Master." Luke said.

"Master Yoda, are you sure this is wise? The Old Jedi lasted so long because it stuck to tradition." Mace said.

"The old order failed because it did not adapt to changing times and perhaps become something greater. Learned from this error, it seems as though the younger skywalker has." Yoda said and Mace nodded in understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

"Has master Kenobi woken up yet?" Luke asked as the ship came out of hyperspace.

"Not yet. I thought that since the Force did him a favor of de-aging him, he'd sleep less." Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Funny considering who killed him." Ahsoka said.

"Don't remind me." Anakin said and Ahsoka regretted what she'd said, since she knew how much Anakin regretted killing his best friend.

"You know, just because I'm asleep does not mean I cannot hear you." Obi-Wan said as he woke up.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he helped his old friend up.

"Anakin, it is good to see you not wearing that horrid armor." Obi-Wan said.

"The feelings mutual. But I am so sorry for killing you." Anakin said, just to have Obi-Wan place a hand on his former padawan's shoulder.

"It was not you Anakin. It was Vader." Obi-Wan said.

"You all might want to strap in as we begin our landing." Luke said.

"Ahsoka, tell me, does Luke share his father's landing skills?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Thankfully no. Luke tends to prefer landing ships as opposed to crashing them." Ahsoka said.

"Thank the force." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Very funny you two." Anakin said.

"You seem anxious to get to the surface." Mace said.

"Padme is down there to. They found her in a stasis cell a few rotations ago. She's alive and waiting for him on the planet." Ahsoka explained.

"So, they finally found her." Obi-Wan said.

"Wait, you knew?" Anakin asked him.

"I could not risk her safety by telling you and then it just slipped my mind before I could tell Luke." Obi-Wan said.

"Fine." Anakin agreed, since he knew that Obi-Wan was right.

"Before any of you get too comfortable, you'll have to appear before the council to have your fates decided." Luke said as they landed on the planet's surface.

* * *

After they got off the shuttle, Anakin found himself pushed back slightly as his wife practically jumped into his arms.

"Ani." Padme said as she hugged her husband.

"Padme." Anakin said, surprised at how welcoming she was after he did to her.

"Mother, while I know you're happy to see father, he and the others must stand before the council. After all, we need to decide on whether or not to allow them back into the Jedi Order. Not to mention father's past." Luke said regretfully and Padme nodded her understanding.

"What do you mean face the council?" Mace asked.

"We can't just induct you all into the new Jedi Order. The council has to approve an action like that." Ahsoka said.

"Well then, let's not keep the council waiting." Obi-Wan said dryly.

"Follow us." Luke said as he and Ahsoka led the masters and Padme inside the temple to the council chamber.

* * *

When they arrived, the 4 jedi were surprised to see how small the council was. In addition to 2 seats that Luke and Ahsoka took, there were only 4 other members of the council.

Sitting on Luke's left was his wife Mara and then, sitting in the chair on her left was a hologram of man with a buzz cut black hair, blue eyes and was dressed in bright orange attire. Sitting to Luke's right was Leia, who had Ahsoka sitting on her right and to Ahsoka's right was a man who had brown hair and was wearing an eye mask and was dressed in a green shirt and blue pants.

"Such a small council." Mace said.

"Well to be fair, most of the Jedi in the galaxy are either too young or too inexperienced to sit on the council." Luke said.

"Luke, why did you call this emergency meeting?" the man in the hologram asked.

"Ezra, Leia, Mara, Kanan, I'd like to re-introduce you all to the fallen Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and my father Anakin Skywalker." Luke said.

"Impossible. While we know that fallen Jedi can preserve their individuality after death, resurrection is impossible." Ezra said.

"As far as we know. One thing that is known about the Force is that anything is possible and our knowledge of the Force has always been incomplete. For all we know, resurrection is possible, though as to why these 4 in particular remains to be seen." Mara said.

"That is true. After all, it is the force that allows me to see." Kanan said.

"Lose your vision did you, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, during the early days of the rebellion, I was blinded by a sith named Maul. I now rely on the force to see." Kanan said.

"Anyways, I've called this meeting to determine whether or not we should allow these Jedi into our order." Luke said.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in private." Mara said and the council nodded in agreement, so Yoda, Anakin, Mace and Obi-Wan left the room with Padme.

* * *

"So, how do you think the council will rule?" Anakin asked his fellow Jedi.

"I don't know. Hopefully we will be inducted back into this new Order." Obi-Wan said.

"Worry obi-wan, do not. I sense that you and I will have to worry about the council's verdict not. Yeesssssss." Yoda said.

"What about Skywalker and I?" Mace asked.

"The council may be willing to allow a former sith lord into the order without a test and aside from master tano and master jarrus not, seen proof of your skills master windu the council has not. Yes, hmmm." Yoda said and both jedi nodded.

* * *

"You cannot seriously be thinking about inducting a former sith lord into the Jedi Order." Ezra said to Luke.

"Everyone deserves a chance to change. My father proved that there was still good in him back on the death star." Luke said.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that he's completely reformed. The dark side is harder to escape then you realize." Ezra argued, only to have Mara glare at him.

"Excuse me, as a former dark side user myself, I find that offensive, since you're basically saying that I'm still using the Dark side of the force." Mara said, causing her husband to look at Ezra.

"I didn't mean it like that Mara." Ezra said.

"In a way you did Ezra. You basically said that no one ever truly leaves the dark side and since my wife once practiced it, you basically accused her of being a dark side user." Luke snapped.

"I say that we suspend the decision of Anakin Skywalker until after he passes through the cave on Dagobah. If he passes the test, than we'll know if he's truly returned to the light side." Kanan, ever the peacemaker, said.

"Agreed Master Jarrus. As for Master Yoda and Master Kenobi, I vote that we reinstate them both as jedi masters and also make them members of our council, since not only did they train me, but they also sat on the council of the old Jedi Order. I think they'd be valuable assets to us." Luke said and the council all agreed on that.

"What of Windu?" Leia asked.

"I don't think he should be made master quite yet. After all, aside from Kanan and Ahsoka's claims, we have no actual proof of his abilities." Mara said.

"What do you recommend?" Ahsoka asked, since she honestly agreed with Mara's opinion, mostly because she wanted to be able to talk down to Windu as he once had with her.

"We make him a knight until we see actual proof of his skills in combat. Then we can decide on further action." Mara said.

"Agreed." Luke said.


	7. Chapter 7

When the former Jedi were brought back in, Luke began.

"The council has reached its verdict. Master Yoda and Master Kenobi will both their ranks as Jedi Masters reinstated and will also be granted seats on this council, if they accept them that is." Luke said.

"I would be honored to sit on this council with my former padawan and you other fine Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"Offered me, I agree and I also accept this position on the jedi council you have." Yoda said.

"Excellent. As for Master Windu, the council has decided that until we see physical proof of your talents and your value to the Jedi Order, you will stand at the rank of Jedi Knight and you will not have a seat on the council." Luke said.

Windu looked like he was about to protest, but then thought better of it.

"As for father, well, the council has suspended judgement for the time being." Luke said.

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked.

"It means that you will not inducted into the Jedi Order yet, but you will also not be turned away either." Leia said.

"For how long?" Anakin asked.

"Until you pass a test designed to see if you've truly renounced your dark path. If you pass, then you will be welcomed into the order with open arms, though your rank has not yet been decided." Ahsoka said.

"And if I fail?" Anakin asked.

"Then you will be banished into the Unknown regions where your dark powers cannot pose a threat to the Republic or the Jedi." Mara said.

"I understand." Anakin said.

"If that is all, I think we can call this meeting adjourned." Luke said and the other masters nodded as Ezra's holo transmission ended and the other masters left the chamber, as did Obi-Wan, Yoda and Windu, though Luke could tell that he'd have to speak to Windu about the council's ruling of him later.

"Don't worry father. I do not believe the force would've brought you back if there were still darkness in you." Luke tried to assure his father.

"Then why are you making me take this test?" Anakin asked.

"It's more of a reassurance for the rest of the council then anything else. Proof that you really are free of the darkness that is Vader." Luke assured him and Anakin nodded.

"You know Windu will not be happy about his current rank in the order." Anakin said to his son.

"He was once master of the Jedi Order. He has to understand that I am doing what I believe is best for the Republic and Jedi. Besides, I could've made him a padawan." Luke said and Anakin chuckled.

"So where will this test be taking place?" Anakin asked.

"On Dagobah. There's a cave on the planet that's strong with the dark side of the force. If you can make it through without succumbing to the dark side, you pass." Luke said.

"Oh, it's as simple as that huh?" Anakin asked sarcastically.

"Hey, it's either that, spend the rest of your life in the Unknown Regions. Which do you prefer?" Luke asked and Anakin gave in.

"Fine." Anakin said.

* * *

As Anakin predicted, Mace was waiting for him and Luke outside the council chamber.

"Master Skywalker, as word?" Mace asked and Luke nodded as he left his father to speak with Windu in private.

"You want to know the council's reasoning for your rank in the Jedi order." Luke said before Mace could say anything.

"Yes. I'm sure you know that I was a powerful Jedi Master during the time of the old Order. I'd make valuable asset to your council. So why only make me a knight?" Mace asked.

"The council's reasoning is simply that we have no physical proof of your skills, only your claims and accounts from Ahsoka and Kanan, and I'm afraid that is not enough to warrant giving you a seat on the council or even a master's rank." Luke explained.

"But you have personal reasons behind it?" Mace asked as they continued to walk.

"I can sense that you're strong with the Force and I'm sure that you're skilled with a lightsaber, but you are also closed minded." Luke said.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Mace said.

"Unlike Obi-Wan, Yoda and my father, you seem unwilling to open your mind up to new possibilities or the ways of our new order that differ from the ones your old one. You might try to change things back to the way they were in the old order and I cannot allow that. Only when you have both proven your skills and opened your mind to the ways of the new order will the council consider making you a master once more. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other dealings to attend to." Luke said as he walked away from Mace who was now deep in thought.

* * *

"Ben." Luke said as he approached both of his old masters.

Obi-Wan chuckled and said "Luke, I believe you should call me Obi-Wan now, since not only are we friend, but that is my name."

"You will always be Ben to me. But anyways, I have something in the library that I believe will be of great use to you." Luke said as he led Obi-Wan and Yoda into the library.

"Sense something powerful contained in this vault master skywalker, do I, hmm?." Yoda asked as they approached a vault inside the library, which Luke then used the Force to open.

"This vault contains the most sacred and powerful artifacts of the new Jedi Order, including the holocrons we were able to salvage from Coruscant." Luke said.

"So, you're giving me a holocron?" Obi-Wan asked as they entered the vault.

"No, something much more valuable that I also recovered during the Republic's raid on Coruscant." Luke said as they approached a small chest, opened it and pulled something out.

"I have kept this locked away in here for 7 years, but now, I think it's time that it's returned to you." Luke said as he presented Obi-Wan with his old lightsaber.

"My lightsaber. How did you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"After your death, my father took your weapon as a trophy and kept it hidden in his home on Coruscant, until I recovered it." Luke said.

"I sense something powerful coming from that chest. What contain does it, hmm?" Yoda asked, referring to another crate that was close by.

"Another relic from the past that for right now is best left where it is." Luke said as he led the 2 Jedi out of the vault.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you're leaving again?" Padme asked her husband.

"I don't want to, but I have to. The only way the Jedi will accept me back into their ranks is if I pass this test." Anakin said.

"Can't Luke?" Padme asked.

"Luke has done all he can without it looking like favoritism or nepotism. And, this is something I have to do for myself as well. I need to know if Vader still exists inside me." Anakin said and Padme finally gave in.

"Artoo will make sure he comes back." Luke said as he and the astromech approached his parents.

"Well at least someone I trust is going on that flight." Padme said with a smile and Artoo beeped in agreement.

"Seriously. Come on Artoo, let's go." Anakin said as he and Artoo board the shuttle Luke had lent them and took of for Dagobah.

* * *

After landing the ship at the coordinates Luke provided them with, Anakin got off the ship and looked at the cave he had to enter. He could feel the power of the dark side coming from it.

"Artoo, if I'm not back in 4 rotations, leave without me." Anakin said.

Artoo beeped in protest.

"Tell Padme that I love her and that I'm sorry." Anakin said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before venturing into the cave.

* * *

As soon as he made passed the cave's entrance, Anakin felt the full force of the dark side hit him again.

"Welcome back my apprentice." an eerily cold voice said and Anakin looked up to see Darth Sidious standing in front of him.

"Impossible. You died." Anakin said.

"As did you. And yet here you are, returning to my side like a dog. Lord Vader." Sidious said.

"That is not my name." Anakin protested as he reached for his lightsaber, only to remember that he didn't have one anymore.

"You have forgotten what I taught you Lord Vader. Become my apprentice again and you will once again know absolute power." Sidious said.

"I will never ally myself with you again Sith." Anakin said.

"You have no choice. Your anger and fear betray you. Embrace them. Embrace the dark side." Sidious told him.

"Never." Anakin said as he felt the dark side fight against him.

"We shall see." Sidious said as he blasted Anakin with force lightning, knocking him to his knees. After the lightning stopped, Anakin took a few moments to catch his breath to before he heard very familiar breathing, causing him to look up and Darth Sidious had been replaced by Darth Vader.

"You have no choice in the matter. You were powerful when you were me. Become me again and you can take back all that was stolen from you." Vader said as he ignited his red blade.

"I will never become you again. I am a Jedi like my son after me. I will not fall again." Anakin said, his love for his family providing him with an anchor to hold onto within the light as he got up and he braced himself for death.

But it never came. Instead, Anakin heard the sound of a lightsaber deactivating and he opened his eyes to see Vader tossing his saber away.

"Well done Anakin." Vader said as he removed his mask and revealed himself to be a mirror image of Anakin before he faded.

Anakin turned to see a light appearing in the darkness, which he followed back outside the cave.

"Artoo, how long was I there for?" Anakin asked and artoo beeped 2 rotations.

"2 rotations. It barely felt like 10 minutes." Anakin said.

Artoo beeped in question and Anakin smiled.

"Yes Artoo. The fact that my eyes are not yellow and I'm not evil means that I passed the test. Contact Luke and the rest of the council and let them know." Anakin said and Artoo did his version of nod and rose his transmitter.

* * *

When Anakin returned to Yavin VI, he was called the council chamber.

"So, you passed the test." Ahsoka said to her master.

"Yes, and thank you for allowing me to do so. It also helped me ensure that I truly was free of the dark side." Anakin said.

"Truly free of the dark side, no one is, but now you need not to fear falling to it again." Yoda said.

"Yes master." Anakin said.

"After we received Artoo's message, the council decided that you have earned your place in the Jedi Order. Please kneel." Luke said as he ignited his saber and Anakin nodded as he did what his son asked.

"By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, Anakin Skywalker rise a knight of the Jedi order." Luke said as he tapped each of his father's shoulders with his green blade.

"Thank you my son." Anakin said as he rose.

"Don't thank me, you've earned this." Luke said.

"I honestly expected you to throw a fit that you weren't made a master." Obi-Wan said.

"At one time yes, I would've, but I realize now that I still have a lot to learn." Anakin said.

"It seems that, already learned an important aspect of the jedi, you have. Patience." Yoda said and Anakin nodded.

"I believe there's something in our vault that I believe you would find useful in the course of your duties for the order." Leia said to Luke, who nodded before leaving to retrieve the item.

"What's he getting?" Anakin asked.

"Something of yours that he found shortly after the fall of the empire. I think you'll find it useful." Leia said as Luke returned carrying the other chest from the vault in his arms.

"I've had this for 8 years, recovering it from an air shaft on Bespin. Not easy to find, but well worth it." Luke said as he opened the chest to reveal Anakin's old lightsaber.

"My lightsaber." Anakin said.

"I have no use for it now that I have my own and I'm sure you'll find it useful as a Jedi Knight." Luke said and Anakin nodded before reaching for the blade, only to hesitate after remembering all the horrible acts he committed with that saber.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, it's just, the memories of everything I did with that weapon, the good and the bad." Anakin said.

"That's all in the past. Now we must look to the future." Luke said and Anakin nodded before taking his weapon and igniting its blade briefly before shutting it down and attaching it to his belt.

"Leia, has a ship been prepared to take Master Yoda and Master Windu to Ilum?" Luke asked.

"It's ready when they are." Leia said.

"Ilum?" Kanan asked.

"Master Yoda and Master Windu both lost their weapons in fights with Palpatine. They're going to need to acquire new crystals if they're going to construct new ones." Luke said and Kanan nodded.

"How do you know of Ilum's existence?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I told them so that Jedi could continue the tradition of the gathering." Ahsoka said and both Obi-Wan and Yoda nodded in acceptance of that answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Leia was currently on her way to her ship so she could return to Chandrila.

"Leia, you're leaving so soon?" her mother asked as she and Anakin met her at the platform.

"I don't want to, but while I've enjoyed our little reunion, I must now return to the dreary world of politics, especially with a vote that's coming up in the senate." Leia said.

"Really, what sort of vote?" Padme asked.

"A Military arms act. It's a bill to legitimize and recognize the Rebel Alliance's military force as the Republic's new military." Leia said.

"What's your opinion on the bill?" Padme asked.

"I'm the one who put it on the floor." Leia said, much to her mother's surprise.

"Leia, you want the Republic to have a military?" Padme asked.

"One of the many things I've learned over the years is that sometimes you have to put your personal preferences aside for the greater good. And in this case, I do believe that a Republic military force is needed to prepare to combat a new threat." Leia said

"What threat?" Anakin asked.

"The first order. It's an extremist faction formed by loyalist to the Empire who want to pick up where you and Palpatine left off." Leia said to her father.

"So, they want to rebuild the empire." Anakin said.

"Yes and while I've been trying to rally support in the senate to approve the creation of a new Republic Army, but the Senate is being stubborn and refusing to act. However, a few days before mother's stasis pod was found, Luke finally managed to get me the proof I need to convince the Senate of the threat the first order poses to the galaxy and that should cause them to be proactive." Leia said.

"Mind if I tag along? I want to see my daughter in the senate." Padme said.

"The more the merrier. But father, you should probably remain behind, since the whole Republic knows that you used to be Darth Vader. Nearly ended my Senate career." Leia said and Anakin just chuckled at her.

"I'll keep that in mind, but trust me, I have no intentions of going to the senate. I'll leave that to the women in this family." Anakin said.

"So you do possess common sense after all. I didn't think that was possible." Padme said and Anakin laughed as they kissed and Leia felt her heart weep a bit at how in love her parents still are after all this time, it made her wonder again what went wrong.

"I'll come back after the senate meeting, but I also want to finally meet our son-in-law." Padme said.

"Yeah, that's probably another reason for me not to go, since the last time I saw Han Solo, I had him encased in carbonite." Anakin said.

"Yeah, when he gets wind you're alive, he'll probably come out here himself to try and fill your head with laser bullets and I don't think I could stop him, or that I'd want to." Leia said with a chuckle at the look on her father's face as she boarded her ship with Padme and they took off.

Anakin just shook his head before heading back to the Praxeum.

* * *

Luke was teaching a class of younglings basic saber techniques when he heard someone enter the chamber.

"Master Obi-Wan, what a pleasant surprise." Luke said as his old master entered the room.

"Apologies Grandmaster, I don't mean to interrupt." Obi-Wan said.

"Nonsense. Younglings, say hello to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke said.

"Hello Master Kenobi." the younglings, including Anakin Jr. and Ben said.

"Why hello. Are you sure you're younglings. You appear to be the age of padawans." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle.

"Don't go giving them any ideas master or else you might find yourself training the 3 and 4 year old younglings." Luke said with a smile.

"Anyways, could I speak with you for a moment?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Perhaps whatever it is, the younglings can offer some assistance, after all, wasn't it a youngling's suggestion that allowed you to find Kamino?" Luke asked.

"Master Yoda told you about that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, he wanted me to know the value of a youngling's opinion. But anyways, what can I help you with?" Luke asked.

"Your father told me about you encouraging the creation of a new Republic military and I wanted to confirm it." Obi-Wan said.

"Younglings, continue going through the basic form 1 steps while Master Kenobi and I speak in private." Luke said and the younglings nodded as Luke showed Obi-Wan out into the communications center.

"Yes, it's true about the Republic military and allow me to show you why." Luke said as he accessed the files he'd given to Leia before she left for Chandrila.

"From the ashes of the Empire rose it's successor, the first order and they intend to restore the Sith empire. From what we can guess, they're based somewhere in the Unknown Regions, since a few weeks ago, the Jedi Outpost on Lira San intercepted this transmission, containing the outlines for a weapon so powerful it makes the death star look like a stun blaster." Luke said as he showed Obi-Wan the plans.

"A weapon like this could destroy entire star system." Obi-Wan said.

"That is why the republic must be able to destroy this weapon before it is completed and the Jedi do not possess the numbers or firepower to do so, even if we knew where it was located." Luke said and Obi-Wan nodded, now understanding where his apprentice was coming from.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, when did you learn to fly? Your father told me that when he was chasing you and your brother on board your husband's ship, you always let someone else do the flying and shooting." Padme asked her daughter as they flew through hyperspace.

"Yeah, after I finished my Jedi training, since it seems like I'm the only member of this family who couldn't fly a ship, I asked Luke to teach me. It honestly came pretty naturally to me." Leia said.

"Not surprising, flying is in your blood like it is in your brother's. You get that from your father. He was probably one of the best pilots in the whole Republic fleet and he was the youngest and only human to ever win the Mos Eisley Pod races when he was 9. It's actually how we met." Padme said.

"I thought you were the Queen of Naboo at that time?" Leia asked, confused.

"I was. When I was 14, the Trade Federation had established a blockade on my homeworld of Naboo. The Senate sent Obi-Wan and his master Qui-Gon Jinn to negotiate, but when that went south, we ended up evacuating into the Outer Rim and crashing on Tatooine. I met your father when he and his mother were slaves to a toydarian named Watto. In order to by the parts we needed to fix our ship, your father entered a podrace and won the credits and parts needed to fix the ship, along with his freedom from slavery. When we first met, your father actually asked me if I was an angel." Padme said, smiling at the memory of what had turned out to be one of the best days of her life.

"That's actually kind of romantic." Leia said as they came out of hyperspace.

"It was. Of course after the crisis on Naboo was settled, we both went our separate ways, he returned with Obi-Wan to Coruscant to begin his Jedi training while I remained on Naboo to finish my tenure as queen and then I was named Senator of Naboo. 10 years after that blockade, Anakin and I were reunited when he and Obi-Wan were assigned to protect me following an assassination attempt made on my life. I'll tell you the rest later, since I believe you have a ship to land." Padme said and Leia nodded as she transmitted the Republic clearance codes and began the ship's landing cycle.

* * *

"So, this is why you spent some extra time on Yavin instead of coming home?" Han asked his wife as he saw her and his mother-in-law approach him on the landing platform.

"Give me a break. So I wanted to spend some time with my thought to be dead mother. Sue me." Leia said to her husband, who chuckled and kissed her.

"So, this is the man who gave your father so much trouble?" Padme asked, looking over her son-in-law.

"Yep. I'm honestly surprised he settled with only carbon-freezing Han." Leia said.

"Hello, I'm standing right here." Han said.

"I know sweetheart. Now, I believe you're our escort to the Senate building. I have a speech to give." Leia said.

"Right this way." Han said, wondering yet again how he'd gone from smuggler, to rebellion general to his wife's personal chauffeur.

* * *

Padme could not have been prouder as she watched her daughter's pod hover out to near the center of the chamber.

"The chair recognizes Senator Solo of the Jedi Council. Please make your speech before the vote." Mon said and Leia nodded.

"Members of the senate. I know that many of you do not believe that the threat we face from this elusive First Order is real. That they're just a bunch of Imperial Loyalist who will eventually calm down and reform to the Republic. But I am here to tell you that this is a lie. The Jedi Order has obtained information that should finally prove the threat the First Order poses and the need for the Republic military to be able to repel them." Leia said as she pressed a button on her console and the plans the Jedi Order had acquired appeared in front of every senator.

"This is Starkiller base. It's planet in the Unknown Regions that the First Order is transforming into a weapon of mass destruction so powerful it would make the planet destroying death star look like a stun blaster at best. Thankfully, from we can tell, the station is not yet operational, which means that the Republic has time to assemble a military force to destroy the base and make it clear that we will not fall." Leia said.

"Why should we believe you?" Senator Chuchi of Pantora asked.

"I know what many of you are thinking and let me stop you right there. I do not want war. I have already fought in one, which is more than I can say for most of the people in this room. But I am not afraid to fight one if necessary. But please, I beg you not to be blind of the threat. I implore you, not as a Jedi, or a fellow Senator, but as a survivor. My home planet of Alderaan was destroyed by the Empire's Death Star and now we've learned of the existence of a weapon that, if made fully operational, could lead to hundreds more worlds sharing Alderaan's fate. Please, I beg you all to be proactive in this, since who knows, if the First Order completes their weapon, perhaps it will be your planet that they destroy first." Leia said, to much applause.

"Order. Thank you Senator Solo, now, let us begin the vote." Mon said.

After about 10 minutes, all the votes were in.

"In a stunning majority vote, I report that the Military act has been passed." Mon said, much to Leia's relief, since now the Republic stood a fighting chance against the First Order.


End file.
